


Sleeping In

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Dalton AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020, Skipping Class, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: Haven't left your place in days- Postmates and dirty laundry.Day 6 of Seblaine Week:
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773
Kudos: 30





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on doing this for a while. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to set this in the future, but then I saw that the prompt for today was Dalton and started imagining roommates who just kept skipping class to spend time with each other, and well, this was born. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys like it.

The sun streaming through the curtains caused Sebastian to stir. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the neck of his bedmate. Of course, Blaine, perpetual cuddler that he was, immediately clung onto him. It was a nice feeling— to be wanted by someone in the morning. Sebastian couldn’t deny that this was his favorite part of dating his boyfriend.

It couldn’t last though, and he was reminded pretty harshly of that fact when Blaine’s alarm started blaring from the bedside table across the room. Sebastian whined as the other boy pulled away and tried to yank him back down into their nest of blankets. 

“No. Stay, please.” He looked up through the hair that had flattened on his forehead and pouted at Blaine. The picture caused the other boy to laugh. 

“We skipped class yesterday. We shouldn’t miss anymore.” Blaine ruffled Sebastian’s hair and pulled out of his grip. “Besides, the room is filthy.” He was right. Their dorm had been completely overrun by dirty laundry and empty take out containers. They had been living in a honeymoon state for the past four days, and Sebastian wasn’t ready to give it up. 

“C’mon. It’s Tuesday. No one teaches anything serious on Tuesdays. Can’t we just stay here— we could get some more sleep, have some fun, eat some junk?” Sebastian had sat up at this point, watching as Blaine picked his way across the room to grab his uniform. He groaned as Blaine continued his routine, getting everything ready to shower and go to class. “We haven’t even done our homework.” 

“That’s because someone kept distracting me while I was trying to get mine done.” Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian had been pretty persuasive yesterday, but he had promised himself when he returned to Dalton that he would take his academics seriously. “Maybe if you move fast, we can share some water.” He turned and winked at Sebastian, who groaned and fell back against the pillows. 

“You’re killing me, Smalls.” Nonetheless, Sebastian managed to pull himself from the warmth of the bed and begin to gather his stuff as well. “I get to pick the music.” 

“You always choose Britney.” Blaine laughed, crinkling his nose. 

Sebastian mock gasped. “Are you telling me that you don’t worship at the altar of Our Lord and Savior, Britney Jean Spears? Blaine Anderson, I am flabbergasted.” 

“All I’m saying is that I’ve heard enough Britney for a lifetime.” Blaine began to move towards the bathroom when he felt a pillow hit him square in the back. He turned slowly to see Sebastian wielding another pillow. 

“Don’t you dare speak that blasphemy in this dorm room. The other boys would have your head for this.” Sebastian threw the pillow he was holding, and it nailed Blaine square in the face. He blinked a couple times. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous his boyfriend was being. 

“Are you trying to defend Britney’s honor with pillows?” Blaine asked in disbelief. Sebastian threw another pillow. 

“So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? Sebastian lifted his eyebrow in challenge as he reached for another pillow. 

Blaine quickly reached for one at his feet and moved to defend himself. Of course, this attack quickly devolved into a pillow fight between the two boys that ended when Blaine tackled Sebastian to the bed and began to tickle him mercilessly.

“Okay, okay. Truce.” Sebastian gasped, tears streaming down his face. Blaine smiled. The other boy looked so pure and lovely, smiling up at Blaine as if he would rather stay in this moment forever. Sebastian reached up and pulled Blaine down into a kiss, which Blaine returned enthusiastically.

“I know what you’re doing,” Blaine said between kisses.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Sebastian asked, flipping them over so that he was hovering above Blaine. 

“Trying to distract me from going to class.” Blaine stated matter of factly, even as he scooted further up on the bed and pulled Sebastian with him.

“Is it working?” Sebastian leaned down and began kissing Blaine’s neck. 

“Almost. If we’re going to skip class again, you have to answer a very serious question.” Sebastian looked up, surprised by how serious Baine sounded. 

“What?” He asked, sitting back on his feet. 

“If I said I wanted your body, would you hold it against me?” Blaine melted into giggles as Sebastian stood up and moved away from the bed. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“Anderson, that was so bad, it makes me want to go to class.” Sebastian joked. Instead, he moved to the curtains and pulled them shut. Then he moved towards the phone. “I’m gonna call the office and tell them we’re still sick. One more day won’t hurt us.” 

Blaine smiled over at Sebastian. “As long as you actually help me make up all the homework I’m missing.” 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t.” Sebastian smiled as he climbed back into bed.

“Mine.” Blaine said and pulled Sebastian into another kiss, determined to make the most of a morning spent sleeping in. 


End file.
